


The Little Things

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Surprise nursery! [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Seb doesn't smoke anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Sebastian enjoyed living on the farm with his lovely wife. Though, his life was shaken up as his mother Robin shows up to add a nursery to the farmhouse. Leading to many questions of if they're going to have a baby soon, does he want a full family, and how to deal with his excited mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I did a similar one with Shane as in the same prompt idea, but I think Seb will be fun with this one :)
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments, it really helps keep me pumped about a fic and writing. Enjoy!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Sebastian found himself content in life. Moving out of his dark basement into the sunlit home of the farmer, where he was able to be himself. He didn't have to deal with his family anymore, now spending domestic life with his wife. They found a good life amongst themselves, Sam and Abigail coming over for Solorian Chronicles, and Robin occasionally coming over to build something new for the farmer. Sebastian at this point had given up smoking, when the farmer worried for his health and helped him break the habit when he moved in. Sebastian day to day programmed from his computer, enjoying the company of the farm cat Pumpkin who would rub against his legs or nap on the sofa in his space.

Additionally, the farmer kept a steady supply of pumpkins in her greenhouse for Seb. She would combine it with the fresh milk from the cows to create his favorite pumpkin soup throughout the year.  The farmer made a mean Sashimi on weekends for him too, so Sebastian was rather spoiled in his marriage. The pampering had led to him gaining some weight, and the farm work he sometimes helped with had helped his frame go to more lean than thin. Seb wasn't to the point of defined muscles, but his arms and torso had filled out. Not that the farmer minded, though. 

Seb felt he provided well too, making sure to do chores around the house and tend to the farm work when he could, grabbing groceries, stuff the farmer didn't have time to do.  _She has plenty on her plate,_ Sebastian thought. He made sure to make her feel cherished, treating her well in the bedroom. The raven hair always kept active with her at night, eating her out and making love to the farmer whenever the chance came. 

His life was as near to perfection as it could get. 

Until his mother Robin showed up with her damn toolbox. 

Sebastian was surprised to see his mom knock on the door so early, and especially so frantic. He looked over to the empty side of the bed, realizing the farmer must have already headed out. She talked about going to the desert to grab seeds for the Oasis, wanting Rhubarb for this Spring. Seb got out of bed, walking over to the frantic knocking. 

"Coming," Sebastian mumbled, struggling to at least get his plaid pajama pants on. He greeted his mother as he opened the door, rubbing his eyes. 

It startled him when his mother was grinning ear to ear, way too giddy for this early in the morning in his opinion. She was nearly bouncing, pulling him in for a hug. 

"Good morning?" Seb stated, confused by the sudden act of affection. 

Robin grinned up at him, backing away from the embrace to simply have her hands on either sides of his arms.

"Good morning, Sebby."

Sebastian commented, still unsure what he felt he was missing here, "You're pretty energized for this early." 

Robin nodded, patting Seb's arm and walking past him into the house. "I would think you would be too. 'Nursery being installed and all." 

Seb nodded, "Huh, I guess it's about time she started raising flowers for sale. I've told her to get a slime hutch before, but a nursery would be good."

The raven hair had tried to convince his wife on multiple occasions to start a slime hutch, or expand out from crops. The farmer on occasion complained that she liked crops, but she felt often stuck in the same pattern with the seasons. She agreed to Seb's suggestion of trying different businesses, and had started with kegs and brewing. But he felt there were more options for her to explore, so a plant nursery would be a good endeavor. 

Robin stared at him blankly, wide eyed like he had grown a second head. 

Sebastian huffed, "What's that look for?"

His mother spoke, "Did the farmer not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

If there was one thing the man hated, it was how his mother would play this game of 'didn't you know?'. This go-around was leaving him more than confused and wondering what the hell his mom was so giddy for. And now she was looking at him like a lost child, as if he was out of some secret he should have known by now. Then it clicked, when he realized the alternative use of the word nursery. Especially considering she had set her toolbox inside the house, not outside like she did when building farms and silos.

"Baby nursery?" He hated how his voice cracked out when he said it, but his thoughts and emotions rushed at the thought. 

The older woman simply nodded, seemingly surprised that the farmer hadn't told her son about the house addition. Seb's mind was near frying at the thought, considering he didn't have the farmer to answer his million questions, and his mother didn't seem to have the answers either. This was a shitty morning to wake up to, and it was mornings like these he wished he could smoke and set his mind back. But he wouldn't, the farmer would kill him for that. 

"You're sure she didn't mean a _plant_ nursery, mom? I'm sure the farmer would have told me-"

"-Unless she wanted it inside the house with cribs holding the plants, it's a baby nursery." 

" _Shit-"_

"-Watch it, Sebastian."

"Sorry I just," Seb was bouncing his foot against the hardwood of the house's floor, his arms crossed. "What the hell is going on?" 

Robin patted his shoulder, "Y'know, I think its best I start doing my measurements outside the house. And I know you've heard this before, but I actually surprised Demetrius the same way when I was pregnant with Maru. Had him come home from his research to see me starting on Maru's room and told him the news."

She giggled softly, "Sorry I ruined the surprise."

Sebastian bit at his thumb nail, nodding frantically, thoughts elsewhere. "Mhm."

Robin smiled despite everything, "I guess, congratulations, Sebby. I can't wait to be a grandmother soon."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The door closed after Robin took her tools with her to measure the outside of their home and gave her son some space. Seb felt like crying or throwing up with how overwhelmed he felt. He went over to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing his face with it. He looked at himself in the mirror, breathing uneven and heavy. He leaned his hands on the sides of the sink. He had no clue what was going on.

The paranoia in his head told him perhaps the farmer already was pregnant, maybe she had to rush the house renovations to prepare in time. But, Sebastian had been intimate with her within the last few days, and had noticed no baby bump or anything out of the ordinary. They had gone off condoms a while ago, but the farmer was careful to track her days and was on birth control. Unless she missed some pills, they should be safe. Either way, he did not appreciate this sudden change in his world, and the conversation awaiting him at dinner. What is he going to say?? What was he going to do??

 _I really need to leave and think,_ Seb thought.

Sebastian gathered himself, getting properly dressed and walked his way over to Sam's. He knew his friend wasn't exactly the wiseman of the town, but he was a reliable person to at least vent to. He opened the door to Sam's house, suddenly met by a very excited Jodi. 

The mother teased, "Hey, Seb. How are the renovations going?" 

Sebastian felt his stomach turn, "Mom told you?"

Jodi giggled, "Well, we are good friends. Robin was so proud to hear about you two wanting a nursery! Now I need to get Sam on the same path to settle down. You know, Robin thought you'd never find someone and start a family, especially not in Pelican town." 

"Trust me, I didn't think so either," Seb uttered under his breath, but spoke back to Jodi, "Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess..."

He really felt uncomfortable in this position, as Jodi offered Vincent's old baby clothes and toys and rambled about how much parenthood is a blessing. She went off to box up some old baby things from her days of when Vincent was an infant, allowing him to go over to Sam's room.

Sebastian nearly slammed the door after himself, really wishing his friend had a lock on his door. If Jodi actually showed him a baby outfit he was sure he was gonna faint from the stress. He really wasn't ready for all this. Sam was in bed when he walked into the room, groaning and stretching as Seb shook him awake. 

"Get up, lazy ass."

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Sam yawned back.

"It's been anything _but_ a good morning." 

"I can tell," Sam huffed, "What's up?"

Sebastian sighed, exhausted, "The farmer is putting a nursery in our house."

Sam shot up, almost like a mummy in horror movies, which at least gave some comic relief to Seb. Based on the way his friend's eyes bulged out, he felt he wasn't the only one shocked and at a loss.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was, my mom showed up and started congratulating me. The farmer didn't even tell me before all of this, and I'm so confused, Sam."

"You think she's already pregnant? I mean, I don't know your personal life but-" Sam interjected, trying to make sense of all of this.

"-And you shouldn't. But I mean, it's possible. I doubt it though. We're, uhh, pretty careful." Seb again folded his arms, sitting down cross-legged and deep in thought. 

Sebastian continued, his nerves making him babble, "But I'm not ready for this. I mean, I barely had any warning and now there is gonna be a crib in the house. Maybe more, I don't know. But your mom offered Vincent's old baby stuff, my mom said she's excited to be a grandmother, but I'm a mess. The farmer makes most of our money and I don't know how we're gonna survive nine months of me having to do farm work, or that long off programming money."

Sam chuckled, "You know women can work while pregnant. Plus you'd make a great farm hand." 

Seb shrugged, "I doubt it. And she shouldn't have to work. And she definitely won't be able to multitask between animals and crops in the last trimester, then what?" 

Sam shook his head, "Then take it easy and talk to her. I'm sure she could teach you how to tend to the farm, and you'd have a good six months to learn it. I mean, she started from scratch too."

"I guess you're right."

The blonde also looked over to his friend, waking up more and more with the weight of the conversation, "And I guess the bigger question is, do you want kids?" 

Sebastian hadn't had a chance to think about that yet. He mostly was too worried on panicking to really consider if he'd want a family with the farmer. He didn't know if he could handle the responsibility, he knew his biological dad had walked out when he was too young to remember him. The raven hair worried he'd follow that example. His real dad wasn't a great person to learn from, and Demetrius wasn't a help either since he had such awful favoritism for Maru. Demetrius was pretty thankful when Sebastian moved out to the farm, and made barely any attempts to contact him since Seb married. Not that he was complaining about it. 

 _Could I be a good parent?_ Seb wondered.

He didn't hate the idea of raising a family. In fact it sounded pretty nice to have a kid or two with the farmer, he knew she had talked about wanting a bigger family. She always lit up when they went to the city and went by a maternity shop, and would gaze a little too long at baby stuff in different children store windows.

Now having the chance to actually reassess everything, he also knew Robin would be a big help if they did have a baby. She would be a great grandmother, Maru would be such an over excited aunt, and maybe Demetrius could get off Sebastian's case about not being as productive as his wife. Sam or Abigail would be pretty happy about the new addition too, though Abigail may be a better babysitter. With the support of his family and friends, along beside the farmer who made him feel so loved and confident, pregnancy didn't sound as scary as he once had thought it to be. Besides, Pelican Town would be pretty happy about a new bundle in the small community, meaning more support and help if he needed it.

_Maybe this isn't all bad._

"Earth to Sebastian?" Sam joked, "You in there?"

Sebastian sighed, "Give me a minute, alright? But yes, I think I want kids with the farmer." 

Sam shrugged, smiling, "I think that answers it for you. Congrats then, Seb!" 

The blonde pulls his friend into an embrace, happy to hear Sebastian feel somewhat sure of himself. Sam knew that the farmer and Sebastian would prove good parents, and that if anyone deserved a chance at happiness like this it was his childhood friend. 

Seb hugged back, feeling better now as he rested himself into his friend's shoulder. "Hey Sam? I think I'm gonna go out for a ride today."

His friend nodded, pulling back from the hug and saying goodbye. The raven hair exited the room, seeing Jodi now approach with a ragged cardboard box in her arms.

She smiled, "Perfect timing. I found some old clothes that you can take home and get you started. I would save them for Sam but who knows how long  _that_ will take." 

The younger man chuckled, "Probably too long. Thanks again, Jodi."

He tentatively took the box, still trying to get used to the idea. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian walked his way back home, putting the box under his desk in the house. The farmer was still out, he saw as he got to the road with the bus still missing. Seb drove his way to Zuzu city, walking his way throughout. He eventually stopped at some of the children and baby stores, settling on a few small blankets. He felt out of place, uncomfortable with the stares from couples and questions from the employees. He probably looked out of place as well, being a mid 20s man with black hair and all black clothes and a hoodie on in the spring. Not to mention the motorcycle, it was quite the sight for all the mothers with their infants shopping as well, but Sebastian really didn't care. 

Seb had bigger plans on getting his stuff home, putting the items in his saddlebag on the motorcycle. He drove home, and at this point it was near dinner. 

His thoughts strayed to the farmer as he drove, thinking about how she'll hopefully like the small blankets with the different animals on them. Sebastian eventually pulled up to his home, seeing Pumpkin running to greet him. He pet the orange cat on the head, then walked his way inside.  


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked in with the blankets behind his back in a bag. He noticed Robin was no longer there, but the toolbox left along with the tarps told him that his mother had begun the work. 

"Hey sweetheart" Seb spoke, walking up to his wife.

The farmer was relaxing on the couch, smiling as her husband entered the room.

"Hey," she replied, greeting him with a kiss.

Seb kissed back, putting his hands into her hair. The kiss intensified, the farmer rubbing her hands on his chest, tugging at his shirt. He really enjoyed the feeling of her lips, and how she caressed his body when they got heated. However, he had a gift to give his wife. 

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away, "Got something for you, even went to Zuzu for it."

The farmer took the bag as Seb offered it. She looked with wide eyes as she pulled out the small fleece blankets, adorned with giraffes and lions illustrated in a soft, cartoonish style. 

She stammered out words, "Why, umm, what are these for, Seb?" 

He really didn't see this kind of reaction coming. The farmer looked surprised and unsure, her hands rubbing the fabric absentmindedly. She seemed to be deep in thought, her mind running a hundred miles an hour as she stared at the blanket. 

Seb gestured his head over to the tarps and toolbox, "What mom is building. Do you not like it?"

The farmer laughed, rubbing her hands over the fabric, "I think you got this all wrong, Seb."

He shook his head, "Wait, you're having a nursery installed. So I thought me buying baby blankets would not be at all getting this wrong."

The farmer spoke, "Sebastian, I completely see where you're coming from. But-"

" _But?"_

 _"-But_ I think this is is a complete misunderstanding. I want a basement for brewing, but Robin said she can't do that without expanding the upstairs first. Meaning if I want my basement, I have to have the upstairs expanded and she's throwing in the cribs with it, so I may as well take them with the new rooms."

Sebastian sighed, trying to process all the new information, "So, you don't want a baby?"

"Well, I didn't say that. But I think you are jumping the gun a little here." 

Sebastian smirked, "I guess so. But you still didn't answer my question." 

He went in for a kiss on her neck, nipping as he went. 

The farmer breathed softly, "I'm not entirely against the idea."

Seb purred back, "Neither am I."

The raven hair stood up, his wife doing the same as the two kissed and groped their way over to their bed. Sebastian pinned her underneath him, rubbing her sides and suckling on the right side of her neck. He knew the farmer loved the marks he would leave, and it felt appropriate to leave one now. He nipped and tugged until he was sure it would bruise, and then went to removing her shirt. Sebastian hummed, appreciating the fact his lover went braless. He fondled her chest softly, kissing each side lovingly before going lower.

Sebastian pulled off her pants and underwear in one motion. He then pulled her legs up, diving straight in to her cunt. He lapped his tongue over her folds, eventually settling on her clit. He enjoyed the way the farmer squirmed under him, and he guided his fingers to her entrance as he continued sucking her most sensitive area. He put his two middle fingers in, curling them upwards into that spot she adored. 

The farmer put her hands in Seb's hair, tugging and pulling as she gripped her thighs to either side of his face. He smiled into his work, happy his wife adored the attention he was giving to her pussy. After spreading her to his satisfaction, Sebastian removed his own clothes to where they were both naked. 

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Seb asked. 

The farmer nodded, spitting in her hand and using it to stroke her husband to full length. He moaned and humped into the contact, glad his wife was skilled from her many hours of milking and personal bedroom experience. Eventually Sebastian tired of her hand and removed it, lining himself up missionary style. 

It felt amazing after foreplay to fuck the farmer's cunt, Sebastian moaning as he seated himself fully inside with one thrust. He waited for the farmer to give the nod to move, which she did, and he began his work.

Seb had always been a fiery and skilled person in bed. 

From the very beginning of their relationship, he had left the farmer limping into town after some rough nights and sore for days. He knew how to be soft if needed, and was beyond doting when his partner asked. But she rarely protested about the brutal pace he set. He continued slamming in, the bed creaking from how intense he plowed her. The farmer had always been glad they lived so far from other people as she screamed out in ecstasy, Seb reaching a hand down to keep her clit stimulated. 

The farmer squeezed him further in as he kept his thumb rubbing her clit in soft circles, Seb whining from the tight warmth surrounding his dick. He kept going, sharing a few loving and heated glances at the farmer.

Sebastian grunted, trying to help his wife reach completion before he did, "Sweetheart, you close?"

"Almost there."

"Good, because I can't hold out much longer here."

Seb then worked her clit in faster circles, picking up his pace to where he could feel her cunt clenching him in their telltale death grip. He knew he would maybe last another minute or two, trying to focus himself to where she came first. He was a patient man who had been well broken in, knowing to wait until she got her fill. But it was difficult considering he was used to condoms and going raw was making him far more sensitive, which made him buckle in before he even realized it was happening. 

The raven hair cried out, pushing himself balls deep into his farmer, and filled her with his load. His legs shook from the intensity of the orgasm, his body pumping thick spurts of rope into her pussy. Seb moaned from the sensation, feeling satisfied to have finished but pathetic for finishing first. He held himself in place until he went soft inside, pulling out with her body leaking a few drops of sperm down between her legs. 

Seb murmured an apology, and the farmer kissed his cheek.

She huffed jokingly, "You can still finish me off by cleaning up your mess."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Sebastian immediately went to work, lowering himself to where he was yet again licking her pussy. This time it tasted stronger with his cum now mixed in, salty and less desirable in flavor. He made soft, quick laps to clean her up, the farmer's hand shoving his face fully in to their mix of juices. He was content to clean her out of any leaking cum, eventually getting rewarded with her finishing on his tongue. He loved how she clenched her legs hard around his head as she came, nearly growling with satisfaction of getting his wife off. 

"You good now, love?" 

The farmer gave out a breathy "yes" in response, gasping for air. 

The raven hair loved the aftermath of their love making, his wife breathy and hair wet with sweat and a mess, not to mention how hot her body got from the intense sessions. He happily curled up beside her, them both facing each other on their sides. Seb kissed her cheek sloppily, which got a groan of disproval as his breath reeked of sex. But if he had to taste it on his tongue the least he could do was pass the lovely combination on to his partner. 

"You're disgusting."

"You signed up for this. The farm, me as your husband, and now kids with that husband."

The farmer chuckled, "Think I could change my mind on that?"

Sebastian purred, "Don't think I would let you. I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Seb."

"'Night."


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip about 3 years later.

Sebastian groaned as the sun rose, and a small hand jabbing his stomach. 

He could hear Raven begging for cereal for breakfast, complaining with how hungry he was. He knew his son probably did need to eat by now, as his clock showed noon. He looked over and saw the farmer laughing at the doorway.

"You know, you'd better get up before he starts jumping on your stomach," the farmer teased.

Sebastian nearly sprinted out of bed as he saw the glint in Raven's eye at the suggestion. She was always giving him terrible ideas to torment his father. 

"I'm up, I'm up!"

He walked his way over to the kitchen, giving his wife a chaste kiss on the cheek on the way. She smiled as she held a coffee in hand, offering it to her husband which he happily accepted and held her hands for a lingering moment when exchanging the cup. 

"Morning, sunshine" The farmer spoke. 

"Morning, sweetheart," Sebastian replied, Raven tugging on his plaid pajama pants and calling for his cereal. 

"I better feed him."

The farmer nodded, leading him to the kitchen where a glass of milk and a box of cereal with two bowls sat out. 

Sebastian smirked, pouring the one bowl for himself and one for his son, "You don't have to get all this stuff out, it's my job to care of Raven. Not yours." 

She shrugged, "Well, the auto feeders and sprinklers leave me a lot of time. Thought I'd set this out, takes only a few seconds." 

Seb hummed, setting up Raven at the table to eat with his milk and cereal.

"Well, I'll be sure to pay you back later. Robin is babysitting tonight after all." 

"I look forward to that," the farmer replied, near purring her response. 

Between having their son and the farm, time between the two of them over the past few years was fairly uncommon. They at least had good baby sitters, Maru or Robin more than happy to accept the task for time with their favorite little nephew or grandson. Robin and Maru had been there for the delivery, though Robin just in the building and Maru actually there as the nurse to help Harvey deliver. She was one of the first to hold Raven, nearly crying and laughing as he came out with perfectly burnt orange hair, just like their grandmother Robin and their father Sebastian's natural hair color. He also had freckles that often showed on sunny days, reminding Seb of his days as a kid when Sam would tease him for it. 

Sebastian was happy with his life now, Sam and Abigail excited to see their friend bring his son into town for shopping or to visit them. Abigail was happy to show off her pet to Raven, and Sam let him play with the instruments set up in his room. He was a pretty spoiled child, all things considered. The whole town adored the toddler, with the farmer and Sebastian finding wooden toys on their porch from his mother Robin, Evelyn being happy to sneak Raven cookies when Sebastian brought him into town, and he can't count how many times Gus had let the little guy eat on the house at the Saloon on date nights. 

Everyone in the town was happy for the new addition, with Sebastian and the farmer being the happiest about it. Seb was the one hauling most of the work with parenting, but he still left time for programming and Solorian Chronicles with his wife. He couldn't wait for Raven to get older, as he already showed interest in the fancy colored boards and delicately painted figures. Sebastian wouldn't change anything in his life now. Well, other than the tantrums and messes. But that was a given with young children, and was well worth the benefits that came with it. 

 

He sat down now with his bowl of cereal beside his son, with the farmer coming up to give him a kiss before heading out to tend to farm duties. 

"Love you, Seb. See you tonight."

"See you then. And I love you too, beautiful."  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! If you did, I do take free requests if the prompts interest me and I feel I can do the idea justice. No promises if I'll do requests but don't hesitate to leave a comment w an idea!!


End file.
